jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:178.235.179.241
Internat Internet. https://gounlimited.to/ib9a7z2yi77k fghjklopc To Franky i strajk ojców część 1 po kliknięciu na to wyskakuje nowa strona zamykasz ją powracasz na tą z wideo klikasz jeszcze raz i już dobrze jest. A pamiętasz "Internat Internet" ?!. https://gounlimited.to/mtdbp6e9yo47 To Franky i pielęgniarki androidy część 2 https://gounlimited.to/6gn4wdcfjg1d To Franky i szkolne wybory czesc 1 https://gounlimited.to/15ygp7hzzdwg A tutaj wyborów część 2 https://gounlimited.to/l8gf5odwv6cm To nawiedzony budynek czesc 2 https://gounlimited.to/ugxhh6fs7pbx Franky i podróż matek czesc 1 https://openload.co/embed/q1kH46VGaR4 Franky i podroz matek 2 A czy podróż matek był fajny ? I dlaczego tu są ? I czy pamiętasz ten Internat ?!. No taki średni śmieszny wątek Ramina był no i ci daje wszystkie linki jakich nie obejrzales. https://gounlimited.to/4ygibg3rc5mk Franky odzyskuje pamiec 1 https://gounlimited.to/ntlgt302d05a Franky cheerleaderka dla dzieci 1 Ale czy pamiętasz ten Internat Internet ?!. ?!. ?k!. No i co obejrzales ten o termitach fajny ? Jak bedziesz mial czas tez te obejrzyj ja bym nie wytrzynal nawet jak by jeden odconek ominął. Dlaczego byś tego nie wytrzymał ?!. Bo ten serial jest super i chce być na bieżąco A oglądałeś odcinek w którym był ten Internet ? Bo to było w jednym i to z tych co sączęsto. Wszystkie oglądalem Ale tamten to był w innym serialu. A to ja innych nie ogladam seriali tylko jestem franky noobees grzmotomocni nicky ricky game shakers i niebezpieczny henryk no i czasami miedzy nami kuzynami chodź słabsze jest a takze szkolny poradnik przetrwania od 17 lipca będą w końcu nowe odcinki Jakim cudem szkolny poradnik przetrwania będzie mieć nowe odcinki ??? I czy oglądałeś też Rodzina Zastępcza ?!. Nie nie lubie polskich seriali a szkolny poradnik mial 2 sezojy a teraz bedzie 3 ostatnio nowe byly dawno temu 20 listopad 2017 wiec prawie dwa lata temu aoe dobrze bo lubilem tamto a w 3 sezonie ned zacznie chodzić z suzie a potem z moze. Ale czy oglądałęś któryś odcinek ? Teraz są codziennie te same I Dlaczego Nie lubisz Polskich seriali ?!?!? A jak nagrany będzie ten 3 sezon ?!. No w ameryce byl juz w 2007 roku a w Polsce zwklekali o teraz go przetłumaczą i zdubbingują bo hiszpanskie i amerykanskie lepsze no są te same i juz będą zawsze czytalem to na facebooku nickelodeona ludzie się denerwują w sumie to mają racje bo przesada to tak sam i cat tylko 4 odcinki . Bo dawno to było nagrane czyli był 3 sezon tylko tu w polsce Nie było. A dla mnie to dobrze (w obydwó serialach) że są te same odcinki ! pewnie dlatego że Sam i Cat są 1 2 4 i 5 a moje ulubione to właśnie 1 2 3 4 i 5 a pozatym jeden z tych kilku jakie są codziennie to jest nowy codziennie jeden i nawet był ten którego prawie nigdy niema. A rodzinna Zastępca to trzy ostatnie to codziennie nowe. No w sumie gorzej by bylo jak zadnego nowego nigdy by nie puszczali. Dobrze ze puszczą ostatni sezon szkolnego poradnika przetrwania bo to był spoko serial szkoda jeszcze ze nie dokonczyli nocnej strazy i strazniczek kadabry Czemu to skresliles? A czemu ty to odkreśliłeś ?????????!!!!!. A dlaczego mialo byc skreslone? A dlaczego miało bybyć nieskresilone ?!. > Bo to moja wypowiedz i nie bylo w niej nic zlego. Ale tam b yło napisane "nocnej strazy i strazniczek kadabry" !!!!!!!!! . No tak dwa seriale Nickelodeona ktore nie zostaly dokonczone nocnej strazy 13/52 a strazniczek 50/150 odcinków w Polsce było. A ja ich nie oglądałem. Były dość ciekawe fabularne nocna straz tak jak zagadki hunterow a strazniczki kadabry wielowatkowa jak jestem franky ja wszystko lubie na nickelodeonie czarownica emma znów leci ogladales? Jest spoko ciekawe co nowego dadzą niedługo na nickelosoen pewnie I Am Frankie podróbę jestem Franky. Nie oglądałem tych dwóch ani CZarownica Emma ale jak będzie bo teraz jest to zobaczę czy będzie tam ta odoba co na tym zdjęciu a co to jest / I Am Franky / ???!!!... Ta ozdoba to tylko byla w dwoch odcinkach bo taki czar na nią zrobili a i Am Franky to angielska podróba hiszpańskiego Jestem Franky znienawidzona przez wszystkich bo to gówno!!!!!!!.Fabuła ta sama a tylko 40 odcinkow i inne mieszkania i postacie tez inne ale mają tą samo osobowość i cel czyli są taką podróbą postaci jestem franky.Np tam jest Frankie a tu Franky Tamara a Tammy albo np Pan Kigston który jest odpowiednikiem Charliego bo gsy dowiaduje się Scarlet czyli Sofia i James czyli Paul stworzylo Frankie i Andrewa czyli Roby'ego zwalnia ich i jest tez Cinthia Kassandra która chce podbić kosmos a także Dayton Delfina która ma chłopaka Byrona Mariano który jest przyjacielem Cola czyli Christiana.Czyli słabizna i mniej postaci nie ma np odpowiednika lorenza,segunda,ramona,loli,ivana,dulce,andresa,luz czy dominisa a takze dyrektor elizabeth wpisz sobie na youtubie i am frankie i ci wyskoczy. Ak iedy to jest w Telewizji ? Iskąd wiesz iczy oglądałeśto ?!. To a Ameryce jest a w Polsce pewnie po skonczeniu Jestem Franky ogladalem to i czytalem fabule a takze polscy youtuberzy o tym mowili i z daleka wodac ze to podróba.Nawet po tytule i tym ze to dziewczyna ansroid No widać że tak bo chyba chcieli taki trochę podobny zrobić ale bałem się tego jak to widziałem. Czego sie bales a nie ze chcieli pdobny bo to celowa byla podroba po prostu nickelodeon amerykanskie nie chcieli hiszpanskiej wersji tylko swoją i wykupili prawa i zmienili ale jestem franky hiszpanskie lepsze o 100 razy No właśnie chcieli mieć podobny tylko że z tamtego kraju chyba i nawet pewnie chcieli żeby był lepszy chociaż trochę nie wyszło I ciekawe czy będzie tu w telewizji. No na pewno bo to tez z nickelodeona ale jesli bedzie mial slabą oglądalnosc to pewnie tylko 1 sezon wyemitują a nawet moze tylko z 10 odcinkow. A oglądałeś kiedyś taki Film o Szreku ?!. No lubie shreka zielonego chodź bardziej dominuska niebieskiego. Ej napisz 10 swoich ulubionych bohaterow i 10 najmniej. Dalaczego ???!!!... Bo jestem ciekaw jakich 10 lubisz a jakich nie Paul był chyba dla mnie najlepszy ale ostatnio pomyślałem że Luz bo była jeszcze lepsza od niego chyba bo jest bardzo jedną z moich uluionych postaci a inne to Franky Roby Dyrektorka i Nauczycielka Andres czasem trochę Segundo i MAriano i Ivan ale w pierwszym sezonie i Margarita chyba też i Babcia emilia i Dziadek Beniamina i Clary a majgorszy jest chybar Christian. ale najbardziej w pierwszym sezonie a teraz to już tak bardzo nie. i Dominus jest jednym z tych najlepszych też i chyba Wilson ale raczej w pierwszym s4esoznie. Ja wielbiam Paula Luz Dominusa i Ramona,potem Tamara Mariano Andres Roby Dyrektorka i Matylda Dulce Ivan Loli Franky a na końcu Wilson Margarita Christian i Delfina.Christian caly czas wredny a 1 sezon cieplo wspominam i ciekawe dlaczegow nim nauczycielki pojawialy sie az w 1/3 odcinkow a potem juz 1/6.Przed chwilą na nick.com.pl dali kawalek odcinka Franky i acherleedearka dla dzieci ten watek z szukaniem dziewczyny dla Ramona dziwne ze taki dali zamiast z jakims wazniejszym bohaterem.Wilsin i Margarita w 1 lepsi a co sądzisz o Ramonie lub Lorenzo? Ramon też jest właśnie jednym z tych lepszych zapomniałem o nim a Nauczycielka to właśnie w tamtym sezonie jest więcej a dla mnie dużo osób było lepszych w pierwszym sezonie niż w drugim (2A) czyli głównie Ivan Roby Wilson Margarita Tamara Sofia Dyrektorka i Delfina i pewnie też inni np. Mariaon ale w nim to prawie niemaróżnicy. Paul też był inny i Ramon tez a atamara dlaczego lepsza wtedy i dlaczego roby?.A jak sonczyl sie 1 sezon i wszysch byli sparowani to myslalem ze roby i tamara będą razem bo jako jedyni byli sami a potem pojawili sie dulce i andres i to byly ich milosci. A Tamara chciała trochę chciała chyba żeby Roby była jego by dziewczyną ale on niechciał !!!?!. I dlaczego dopisałeś tam Literę Kk k .!? No tak na slubie Paula i Margarity gdy wszyscy byli sparowani a roby sam byl Tamara do niego podeszla zapytala sie Roby masz dziewczynę? On mówi nie ona a chcesz mieć i uśmiechneła sie a on uciekl ale mogli ich sparowac i zostawic taki sklad a nie dodalo jeszcze dulce i andresa dulce w sezonie 2A byla nieznosna andres tez niezbyt dobry i w sezonie 2B w odcinku 97 przez niego Ramon bedzie mial wypadek. Ale dziwne by było Roby i Tamata a wtedy Dulce i Anders by nie mieli chyba że razem bybyli. A jaki wypadek będą miały ? I dlaczego k ?!. To tak zacznijmy od poczatku w 96 Franky spotka Ramona w 2035 bedą cos tam gadac potem w 97 powie mu aby zgubił brzuch bedzie cwiczyc a Andres przeleci sie kolo niego super biegiem wiele razy aby Tamara z nim byla i Ramon upadnie potem w 98 bedzie podrywac klientki Cybera Margarota go pocieszy on ją pocaluje potem pod koniec odcinka przybywa Elizabeth Ramon mdleje i Mariano tez i w 99 i 100 juz oni oby dwoje są razem i zaplaniją ślib szkoda że go już nie pokazą w seriali. No zakończenie tego serialu to tak zawaze "Fatalne Zakończenie" . Ogólnie dobre tylko tyle że ślubu już nie pokazą a mogli go przeciez odprawic i to na nim by sie caly serial zakonczyl jak wtedy na slubie paula i margarity wogole paul powinien byc z elizabeth a margarota z ramonem gdyz tamci nigdy nie mieli meza zony a ramon i margarita juz mieli. Paul z Dyrektorką i Margarita i Ramon !?!?! To dziwne bybybyło ale po tych dwóch specjalnych odcinkach powinien być jeszcze jeden taki finał jak w pierwszym sezonie . Bo to nie tylko koniec sezonu ale tak też serialu i to takie większe zakończenie więc przynajmniej dlatego powinno tak być. !!!!!!!!! . A dlaczego Ramon i Paul są ważniejsi od Loli i Ivana tak twierdzą napisy koncowe kazdego odcinka słabo. Czemu tak jest ? A kto jest najważniejszym dzieci i dorosłym ?! I najmniej. W sezonie 2B to tak jest Franky Christian Roby Tamara Dulce Sofia Luz Paul Ramon Andres Dominus Lorenzo i inni wiec pozostalych nie wyczytuje lektor nawet może zalezy ile waznych roli jest nie wiem dziwne. CZemu tu są takie strzałki ?!. I nie mi chodziło o to kto według ciebie z Głównych Bohaterów jest najbardziej i najmniej ważnym dzieckiem i dorosłym . To o co chodzilo a no tak jak napisalem uważają twórcy serialu bo reszty nie wyczytują np delfiny ivana loli wilsona i margarity. Kto z dzieci i dorosłych jest najbardziej i najmniej ważny. Z dzieci Franky najbardziej najmniej loli a z doroslych najbardziej Paul i Sofia a najmniej Lorenzo. Dlaczego według Ciebie akurat Franky i Loli ? I dlaczeego obie Sofia i Paul ?!> . No bo franky tytulowa no a Loli najmniej kwesti ale teraz uwazam ze to jednak Benek a z doroslych oni bo oboje pomagają androidomii oboje są ważni chodź dorośli cała 5 wazna ramon margarita wilson paul sofia jak pojawiaja sie mają duzo kwesti i mają duzo wystepow a dulce i andres mniej a loli i ivan i czasem tez mariano mało mówią w odcinkach.I liz tez w sumie ma tylko 40 wystepow wiec malo razy ją widać Ciężko stwierdzic wszystkie glowne postacie są ważne. Ale kto dla ciebie bardziej Sofia czy Paul ? Dla mnie te osoby to Franky i Loli i Sofia i Paul. To tylko te zwykłe z pierwszego sezonu a jak drugi też liczyć to wtedy zamiast Ramona pewnie by był Lorenco. Tylko nie wiem tak dokładnie kto ma mniejszą Loli czy Ramon. Dla ciebie chyba Loli. Paul w sezonie 2A ważniejszy od Sofii i Loli ma nawet mniejszą od Lorenca ale w sezonie 2B rozbudowali ją teraz ma o wiele ważniejszą role niż dawniej a Ramon ma 116 występów i w nich dużą rolę więc też ważny Kassandra 58 Segundo 55 a Dominus tylko 36. W sezonie 1 najwazniejsi Paul i Sofia najmniej Ramon Loli w sezonie 2a wazni Sabrina i Paul a takze Kassandra najmniej Sofia i Loli a w sezonie 2B wazni Sofia i Paul najmniej Lorenzo i Segundo i Benek. A Dlaczego Kassandra Nie Pojawia Się W Sezonie 2B I ToAniRazu ???111... ! . Bo widac tylko jej fabule sezonu 2A zrobili na jeden sezon Ramon Marga Wil Polii Sofia z doroslych pojawiają się w każdym.Kassandra to jedyna główna postac ktorej aktorki dubbingowej nie wiem jak sie nazywa bo dzis odkrylem andresa i dominusa jeeej. Jaki Marga i will ? A Kasandra powinna się pojawiać możę nawet prawie w połowie i była by drugoplanową postacią albo nawet małą główną ale tak nie jest i to pewnie Głównie dlatwgo że twórcy serialu z pewnego powodu nie chcą tak zrobić. No margarita iwilsomn z jakiego powodu? Bo tak nie robią i właśnie nigdy nie są główni w jakimś sezoniw drugoplanowymi. allleepizodycznymi byli. I babcie są rzadko bo tylko po 2 razy ! I w oogóle taj kest. Ale ciekawy odcinek dzis byl ogladaliscie? Śmieszny jak Mariano chcial wyważyć drzwi a Ramon go trzymal a ten biegl w jego ręcach. To nie było śmieszne !!!!!!!!! . Oglądałeś? Dlaczego tak uwazasz a to jak Mariano go krytukowal a ten zapominal gdzie co ma he he Tak ale Dlaczego napisałeś "He" i to dwa razy a nawet więcej dzisiaj jak nie podobało ci się to w komentarzu na stronie tej figurki Robotów. Bo tam bez sensu a tu sens bo to z raminem i mariano mnie smoeszylo a jutro na koncu odcinka paul jimena i sofia wyłączą luz i w czwartek będą ją badac juz tylko trzy odcinki bolii Ale tamten miał sens a te na stronie domu skalmara to jeszcze bardziej według mnie !. A te na Angry Birds Wiki jakie według ciebie są ?!. Nie wiem nie czytam ale jestem ciekaw czy tamara bedzie jeszcze zla bo dzis byla dobra i w sezonie 2B słabą antagonistką jest. fghjklopc Co to znaczy a ty co sądzisz o tamarze w 2B mocno zła jest a tak w ogole mocno rozwineli wątek ivana i loli w poprzednich sezonach mniejszą rolę mieli q teraz to czesto dużą w odcinkach.Mi się wydaje że w tedy trochę większą a Tamara to według mnie teraz jest najgorsza ze wszystkich postaci kiedyckolwiek. A dlaczego Tamara teraz najgorszą no ale teraz loli i ivam czasami mają wiekszą rolę od mariano i delfiny np odcinki franky i podroz matek franky i clara w przeszlosci franky i poufny plik franky loli i tamara super detektywo czy franky odzyskuje pamiec .A koedys nigdy w odcinku nie mieli az tak waznej roli Żartuję Tamara nie jest. A niektórych z tych odcinków nie oglądałem. A Ivan I Loli faktycznie mają teraz trochę bardzo ważną dużą rolę. W sezonie 1 i 2A to tak byl wepchany do innych i czasaki tylko w szkole mowili np z dwa zdania a tutaj z tymi wideami w odcinku podróż i matek to mieli aż 15 scen!!!!!Mariano mial wtedy watek z Ramonem i tylko 5 scen.A delfina z Franky mieli i Chrisem i mieli z 8 scen podobnie też było w wczorajszym odcinku delfina probowala tylko otworzyc drzwi Mariano a Loli z Ivanem kolejne widea i rozmawiała Loli z Tamarą dość długo.Tak samo w odcinki Franky Loli i Tamara superdetektywi to Ivan z Loli będzie pomagać a nie Delfina której nie ma w tytule odcinka..